Let's Not Pretend
by w4nier
Summary: The second Generation, what happens when their kids are even more trouble then they were.
1. Chapter 1

Let's not pretend.

I own nothing except my own characters.  
Gossip Girl, Second Generation.

**Katie Archibald**:

Parents: Jenny Humphrey and Nate Archibald

Age: 18

Siblings: Callie Archibald(half sister)

Personality: Party Animal, Wild, Smart, Stunning

Side Note: Father has no idea she exists.

**Brody Van der Woodsen:**

Parents: Eric Van der Woodsen and Brittany Snow

Siblings: Gavin Van der Woodsen, Ethan Van der Woodsen and Olivia Van der Woodsen

Age: 18

Personality: Wild, Player, Rebel, Womanizer

Best Friend: Sienna Bass

**Sienna Bass:**

Parents: Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass

Siblings: Aubrey Bass(twin) and Grace Bass

Age: 18

Personality: Bitch, Slut, Doesn't give a shit, Major crush On Brody

Best Friend: Brody Van der Woodsen

**Aubrey Bass:**

Parents: Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass

Siblings: Sienna Bass(twin) and Grace Bass

Age: 18

Personality: Bitch, Keeps to Herself, smart

Best Friend: Olivia Van der Woodsen

**Olivia Van der Woodsen: **

Parents: Eric Van der Woodsen and Brittany Snow

Siblings: Ethan Van der Woodsen(twin), Gavin Van der Woodsen and Brody Van der Woodsen

Age: 17

Personality: Wild, Slut, Smart

Best Friend: Aubrey Waldorf

**Grace Bass:**

Parents: Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass

Siblings: Sienna Bass and Aubrey Bass

Age: 15

Personality: Keeps to Herself, Smart, likes to sing, Musical

Best Friend: Gavin Van der Woodsen and Ella Humphrey

**Gavin Van der Woodsen:**

Parents: Eric Van der Woodsen and Brittany Snow

Siblings: Olivia Van der Woodsen, Ethan Van der Woodsen and Brody Van der Woodsen

Age: 15

Personality: Smart, Always with his Guitar, Completely in love with Grace

Best Friend: Grace Bass and Ella Humphrey

**Ethan Van der Woodsen:**

Parents: Eric Van der Woodsen and Brittany Snow

Siblings: Olivia Van der Woodsen(twin), Gavin Van der Woodsen and Brody Van der Woodsen

Age: 17

Personality: Smart, sports guy, every girl wants him

Best Friend/Girlfriend: Tommy Humphrey and Callie Archibald

**Tommy Humphrey: **

Parents: Serena Van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey

Siblings: Ella Humphrey

Age: 17

Personality: Smart, Sports guy, Party Animal, Completely in love with Callie

Best Friend: Ethan Van der Woodsen and Callie Archibald

**Callie Archibald:**

Parents: Vannessa Abhrams and Nate Archibald

Siblings: Katie Archibald (half sister)

Age: 17

Personality: Smart, Queen Bee, Bitch, party Animal

Best Friend: Ethan Van der Woodsen and Tommy Humphrey

**Ella Humphrey:**

Parents: Serena Van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey

Siblings: Tommy Humphrey

Age: 15

Personality: Smart, Party Animal, Bubbly

Best Friend: Gavin Van der Woodsen and Grace Bass


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"MOM!?" No answer "Okay, she's not home." she grabbed him, and started kissing him, leading him to her room, "Are you sure your mom's not here?" "Yes, now shut up, and kiss me." She started removing both of their clothes, and all of a sudden they heard someone clear their throat, they both slowly looked up, and saw Jenny Humphrey, Katie's mom. "MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Katie shouted, "Katie Archibald, do you want to tell me, why there is a naked boy in your room?" "Well mom, we were, um, we were… well you know what we were doing." "Your right I do, Joseph, if you wouldn't mind leaving so I can talk to my daughter, thank you." Joseph grabbed his things and quickly left. "Seriously, mom?" "Katie, we need to talk." Katie just rolled her eyes, expecting to have another 'sex' talk"Fine mom, what?" "Well, you know how you're always asking about your father?" "Yeah, what about him?" Katie asked confused, "Well, darling, were moving to New York, and your father lives there, so I just thought you should know, we'll be leaving in a week, make sure you pack, or get Maria to, all the same, you will most likely meet your father, so prepare yourself, okay? " "WERE MOVING TO NEW YORK! NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING, MY FATHER? THIS CANT BE HAPPENING," "Katie darling, try and cooperate, im sorry, but the line needs me there, plus I miss it, it's where I grew up, don't you want to meet your grandpa and your uncle? They are my family, there yours too, I made a mistake leaving, your father doesn't even know you exist, its my fault, I was sixteen, I wasn't going to ruin, his life, he was eighteen, I knew he would have dropped everything, to help us, and I wasn't going to let him do that, so I left, for his own good, your grandfather , and your uncle, don't know about you either, I had to keep you a secret if I wanted him to be successful, and I made the right choice, he owns a multi-million dollar company, so when we get there you be respectful, do you understand me?" "Did you love him?" "Yes, I did, very much, I still do, but that doesn't matter, start packing, I love you" Jenny said as she left the room.

As soon as her mother left the room, Katie picked up the phone and dialed Joseph's number, and explaining to him, what just happened, Katie started crying "Katie, don't cry I know your trying your hardest and the hardest part is letting go." "Stop pretending, you just made that up we all know you didn't, okay?" They both laughed, and hung out as much as they could before, she finally had to leave. "I'll, miss you Katie." "I'll miss you too, kid" "Goodbye Katie." She hugged him one last time before she got in her car and drove away.

Once she arrived at the palace, she was now living in the penthouse, she went straight to her room, and Maria started unpacking for her, "Maria, this sucks, so much, what if they don't like me." "Oh, ninita, they will adore you" "Really, you think so?" "Of course, they will." "Thanks Maria, I don't know what I would do without you." Her cell phone started ringing, "Hello?" "Hi, Katie, its mom, can you meet me now please, there's someone I want you to meet." "Sure mom, who?" "Your father, I can't keep you a secret any longer."

Jenny walks into the office, I'm here to meet Nate Archibald, I have an appointment, its important" "You're name, please? " "Jenny Humphrey" "Mr. Archibald there's a woman here named Jenny Humphrey, she says it's important"

Jenny sat there so nervous; the man she had loved since she was sixteen was about to walk right back into her life again, "Jenny is that really you?" Jenny smiled; she still got butterflies every time he said her name, "Nate." She ran to give him a hug, but he pulled away, "What's wrong?" "Jenny, you can't just expect me, to forgive you like you did nothing wrong, you were the first girl to break my heart, you were the first girl I ever truly loved, you had my heart completely, and you walked all over it." "Nate, no, you don't know, what it was like for me out there, I left for you, I didn't want you to be tied down, and I've been hiding something, actually someone." "Jenny, what are you saying?" "I'm saying we have a daughter." Nate just looked at her, he felt sick, and how could he have not known, he knew she wouldn't have just left, he knew there was a reason, now that he knew he didn't know what to say "Nate, say something." "What do you want me to say Jenny," "I don't know, something, anything." Jenny said crying, "Do you hate me?" Nate just looked at her, he finally got up, and put his arms around her, "I could never hate you Jenny Humphrey." "Mr. Archibald, there's a young girl here, she says she's your daughter" Nate's secretary buzzed through, "That's her." Nate nodded, "Send her in Phyllis." As they both stood there holding each other, this beautiful, young girl came walking in, she was the spitting image of her father, she had long blonde hair, and big blue eyes, "Hey mom." "Hey, sweetheart, umm, I want you to meet someone, this is Nathaniel Archibald, your father." She smiled shyly "Hi, I'm Katie." Nate just stood there he couldn't believe that the girl that he loved his whole life, hid something so beautiful, that girl was his, that was his daughter, God he still loved her, the way she smiled, the way she blushed, the way she said his name, he never stopped loving her.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2.

sorry it took me so long, ive been really busy.

hope its okay. :)

Jenny woke suddenly, it was just a dream as if Nate would forgive her that easily. Crap. Today, i have to do it, Jenny thought to herself. She got out of bed and got dressed, went downstairs, and saw that Maria had made breakfast. Katie was sitting at the table eating breakfast, talking Maria's ear off. Jenny laughed to herself, "Good morning, ladies." Jenny said as she sat down with her breakfast. "Mornig, mom," Katie said. "Good morning, Miss, Jenny" Maria also said. "Maria this tastes wonderful, thank you." Jenny said, "Yea, Maria, its really good." Katie agreed with her mother. The phone started ringing, Jenny answered it, "Hello?" "Jenny, when are you coming to visit?" "Oh, hello Chuck." "Jenifer Humphrey, you need to tell everyone, before they find out, on their own, they wont be happy, if they hear it from someone else, i mean im trying my best, but theyre asking questions especially Blair, i cant keep this charade on forever. Hurrry up Jenn." "Im trying Chuck, i just dont know who to start with, or even what to say." Jenny said in response "It's easy start, with the person who will be most understanding, like your father. Okay, Blair will be wondering who im talking to, do it today." Chuck said as he hung up the phone.

Jenny stood outside her father's loft pacing, what was she going to say? She took a deep breath and knocked. "Jenny!?" Rufus said suprised "What are you doing here?" "DAD!" Jenny said running into her fathers arms, suddenly in tears. "It's ok, Jenn" "No, it isnt, i lied to you. Im so so sorry for leaving, i didnt mean, to, hurt anyone, i thought i was doing the right thing, honest." Jenny said in between sobs. "I know, Jenny" Rufus said "What, im trying to say dad is that i left for a reason. " "I know, Jenny, I know what your saying," "Wait, What?" Jenny asked shocked. "Honey, i know your trying to tell me you left because you were pregnant." Rufus said looking at his distraught daughter, "how,?" "I found the pregnancy test, when you came home we were going to talk about it but you never came home, dont worry Jenn i didnt tell anyone," Jenny smiled a shy smile, "Oh, dad, im so sorry, but why didnt you call me" Jenny said suprised "I didnt know how, to contact the famous Jenny Humphrey." Jenny blushed, "Dad," Jenny said embarassed "Youve reallly made it big Jenn im really proud of you" Rufus said proud, and in a state of happiness he didnt know existed. "And i forgive you, Jenny, i know what you did must of been hard." "It was, i was all alone, untill the baby." "So tell me, is it a boy or a girl, i wanna know all about my first grand child." Rufus said amazed that his daughter was actually here, "Her name is Katie" "Thats a beautiful name," "Here" Jenny said handing him a picture "This was around a few months ago," "Jenny, shes stunning" Rufus said looking at his grand daughter, she had long blonde hair, a perfect smile, just like her mother, and these sparkling blue eyes, and in that moment it was obvious to everyone who her father was, just by her eyes. "Her eyes," "I know daddy, sometimes its hard to look at them, cause all i see is him." Jenny said upset "Does he know?" "Dont be silly, of course he doesnt know, i left for him, so he could be happy, and not be tied down, and i now i need to tell him, i have to do whats right" "What about Dan?" Jenny looked down, oh, how she missed her brother "Dad, im scared." "I know you are Jenny, but hes your brother he loves youm he may not act like it, but he does, your his little sister, hes just very hurt." Rufus said reassuring his daughter, that was finally back home.

"Dad, can you call Dan and tell him to come to the loft, dont tell him im back , just tell him you wanna talk," Jenny asked hher father "Ok, Jenn i called he said he'd be over in about 10, do you want me to stay." "No, i think this is something i have to do on my own, thanks dad." Jenny said as Rufus left the loft.

Dan opened the door to the loft, "Dad? wha..." "Dan" Jenny said "Jenny" Dan said with resentment in his voice. "What are you doing back?" "Big Brother, ive missed you." "Thats not what i asked, Jenny" "I know, im here to explain." "What is there to explain, you left without a care in the world, no explanation needed." Dan said "I left for a reason Dan, i left because i had to, not because i wanted to." "Jenny, why" "I left because... i was pregnant, and didnt want to ruin Nate's life so i left, ok?" Jenny said quickly, with tears in her eyes "Dan" Jenny said "Oh my God ! Jenn what the hell, why didnt you tell me, you know i couldve helped you." Dan said hurt and suprised "Does he know ?" "No, not yet, and i didnt tell you because i knew he was your best friend and i didnt want you to be put in the middle," "Does anyone know?" Dan asked "I came here to tell dad, but he already knew, and i only told Chuck" Jenny said, ""CHUCK !?" "Dan, im sorry hes the only one i felt would understand" "It was him, everyone said youd come back because youd eventually need money or a place to stay but you never did, cause he paid for everything, didnt he?" "Yea" Jenny just looked "Dan, he was there for me through everything, he would come to visit, i never asked him anything, he just gave and gave, hes a great person he gave me everything, i didnt depend on him though, i mean at first i needed him, i was only 16 and knocked up, but now i dont need his money, im perfectly wealthy im a very succesful fashion designer, i have my own line, ive made a name for myself just like i always said i would." Dan couldnt believe what his sister was telling him "Jenn, why didnt you call? I missed you so much" "I didnt want to interrupt your new life, Mister writer, i just thought it would be better for everyone if i stayed away and i missed you so so so so much, i was all alone, but i know that was my choice." "I have 2 kids" Jenny smiled "Thats great Dan!" "A son Tommy and a daughter Ella" Jenny just smiled, "Nat has a family you know" "I know" "Then why did you come back. what changed your mind?" "I dont know, it just feels like the right time and Katie almost resents me from keeping her away, from everyone, in my life. It was a matter of time anyway," "Katie?" "Ya, my daughter, i want you to be the first person she meets, come on" Jenny reached out her hand and Dan toook it.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3.

meanwhille....

Knock, knock, knock. "Hello?" Chuck said as he answered the door, "Uncle Chuck!" Chuck just smiled "Katie, Katie Archibald" Chuck said hugging the young girl "What are you doing here,?" he asked, "Well, i dont know anyone here and i mssed you like crazy, so i decided id come for a visit hope thats okay?" Katie said. "Well of course, come on in, it has been a while." Chick said to the smiling girl. "I also wanted to ask you something, if thats okay?" Katie asked, "Of course, ask away." "I want to know about my father?" "Of course you do, what do you want to know.?" "Well all mom ever told me is that he was the only man, she ever loved, and that she was super young when she had me, ive never seen pictures or anything, she tells me that i look like him alot, she says i have his eyes, she says that sometimes she regrets leaving, but can you tell me about him, i dont want to ask my mom, cause everytime i bring him up, i can see the pain in her eyes," Katie said looking down. "Katie, your father, Nate, hes been my best friend forever, and i mean forever, i love that guy, and its been hard, not going to lie, here" Chuck said handing Katie a picture "Who is this?" Katie asked looking at the picture, "Its your mother and father, right before she left actually," Katie just stared at the young couple, wow, her mom, was gorgeous, and that was her dad, "They looked so happy." Katie said, "Oh they were" Chuck said smiling, "I have never in all my years, seen a love like that, it was magical just being around them." "Then why did she leave, i dont get it, why did she give up her life." Katie asked "Well Katie, your mother is a very selfless woman, she knew your father would give up his dreams, and his life for her and you, and shes absolutely right he would have given everything, she didnt want that for him." "Was he hurt, when she left?" "Absolutely, he was heartbroken i had never seen him like that before, when she left she took apart of him with her, and hes never been the same, when your mother first left he never even left his house, he felt so betrayed, i hated seeing my best friend in that much pain, but your mother trusted me so i couldnt tell him, no matter how much i wanted to." "I cant believe she made you do that." Katie said amazed "Katie you need to understand your mom didnt want to Nate to be unhappy, and she left thinking it was for the best, she never thought that by her leaving it would be the cause of his unhappiness" "Does he have kids now?" Katie asked "Yes, a doughter, Callie" "I have a sister, how old is she?" "17, a year after your mom left, he slept with Vanessa, and she got pregnant, of course he took responsibility and ended up marrying her" Chuck said as he stood up and started looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Katie asked. "For my 18th birthday, Serena made me a scrapbook, im trying to find it" "Serena, whos that?" "Oh, youll see shes married to your moms older brother Dan" "Finaly!" Chuck said. walking over to Katie, "Here, i want you to have this, it the life your mom had before you." Chuck said, handing it to Katie "Uncle Chuck, i cant take this, its your memories," "Dont worry, i have doubles. now lets look, i havent seen it in years." "Okay" Katie said opening the book. the frst picture was of 2 blondes with puppies, "Look at Jenny, she was so happy," "Which ones my mom, and who is she with," "Thats your mom," He said pointing to the one on the right with a huge smile on her face, "The other is Serena." Katie turned the page it was a picture of thrree guys laughing, "Which one is you, Uncle Chuck?" "Haaha, Im the one on the far left in the middle is your father and on the right is your moms older brother Dan, That was a great night" Katie just smiled, Katie turned the page, she started to recognize when it was her mom and dad, even when it was chuck, but as she turned the page she recognized her mom, her dad, and that Serena girl, but there were 2 others in the picture, "Who are they?" She asked, "Well, its your mom, your dad, and beside your dad its Vanessa, Serena and Blair, my wife." "Wait, Vanessa, isnt that the girl you said my dad was now married to, were they friends before she left?" "Yes, it is the same Vanessa, they were friends actually, very good friends untill, Vanessa told your mom, she had feelings for your father, your mom, was so angry, and betrayed, she cut off total contact, and to tell you the truth, as soon as your mom, left Vanessa was all over Nate, it was pathetic." Katie flipped the page, and the this picture made her giggle, it was her moms brother dan and serena, gazing into eachothers eyes then her dad laughing with Chuck and Blair, on the end with her mom laying on top of them laughing, "Uncle Chuck, you can really tell you were all the best of friends, " "We were Katie, that all changed when your mom left, the balance was wrong, there was me, the total badass who didnt care, there was Blair, who was perfectionist, she was the Queen B, in high school, then theres Serena the gorgeous blonde, who every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be, and Dan, the loner, he was the smart tortured soul, and your dad, was the golden boy, and your mom, was a rebel, she broke all the rules, but it just wasnt the same after she left, there was something missing, and it was hard to replace" "Do you think he'll ever be able to forgive her and accept me?" Katie asked "If i know anything about Nate, it wint be you he has a problem with, as soon as he finds out about you, he'll make an effort to get to know you, garanteed you dont need to worry about that, trust me, Vanessa you should be scared of." Chuck said with a laugh "But what about my mom,?" "Katie you need to understand that even though your mother didnt mean to hurt Nate, she did and she hurt him bad, it will take a long time, for him to forgive her, but he will, quite frankly, i think they will end up together they cant stay apart, i know it he loves her always has always will. When your father finds out shes back he will question his whole life, i know him, he will be so confused" "Does anyone know were here?" Katie asked hopeful "I dont think so, and if they do, they dont know about you, my dear" Chuck said as he put his arm around the young girl.


End file.
